


brutus

by ephemerus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Based on a song that reminds me of him, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Not Okay, my boy needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Because Jason didn't want what Dick had, he wanted to be him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	brutus

Jason hated him, he had always did. Hated the way people would look up at him, thinking he was a hero, a savior. Except Jason knows better than them and there's no such thing as a savior. Todd had been watching him for his almost entire life, hated everything about him. Even the way the air would enter his lungs annoyed Jason.

Everyone in Gotham seemed to love him, for some reason. They'd believed in every word he said, every promise of a better day. Gothamites would buy gifts with his symbol, a cursed symbol, elevating Jason's hatred of him. Or perhaps he didn't hate him, Jason wanted that the people of the city, his city too, would like him the same way they liked the other one.

Perhaps Jason wanted to be seen as an artist and not just an art.

It wasn't true, though. Todd didn't hate him, never had did, and how could he? They were brothers from different mothers, and they were the same. Jason would never wish harm upon him, he loved him liked a brother - they were truly brothers. But why each night Jason would lie awake thinking that instead of himself it should have been the other one?

He was uncertain of what motivated him. Is it hatred? Is it love? Jealousy, perhaps? Was it bad to wish to be greater than the other one?

Jason only wanted his name in the people's mouth pronounced the same way. With love and admiration. Except things weren't going to work this way, he'd need to be severe and punish him for his betrayal, and he begged for God that the other one would see his act as love and not envy.

Because, gosh! Jason had a destiny too. He was destined for greater things and his act would make people talk about him for the rest of their lives. He'd be eternalized as someone who had helped Gotham become a better city. He was doing this out of love; for the city, for the citizens, for his family.

That death would be art and Jason was the artist. Everyone would talk about it, it'd be history, he'd be greater than anyone before him.

_ Because Jason didn't want what Dick had, he wanted to be him. _

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based off a song called Brutus by the Buttress. Everytime I listen to this song I'm reminded of Jason, so I decided to write a story for it. I hope you have liked, see you later!
> 
> \- follow me on tw if you want @ohobooi


End file.
